


old maid

by Lucyair



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: AriSasa if you squint, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, 中文翻译|Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyair/pseuds/Lucyair
Summary: 很好。很好。很好很好很好。听好了。事情就是这样。有马会不会玩？旧多会玩。#所以这场三人游戏，到底谁会抽到出局牌？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [old maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886830) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



> #old maid：中文即老姑娘，西洋流行的纸牌游戏，抽出任意一张牌后分牌，去掉所有对子后，谁的手上留着那张无法配对的old maid谁就是输家`-`  
> #暗金时期的有旧金  
> #Deal 三部曲系列的第三篇  
> #如有错翻或语句不通顺请多多包涵  
>  
> 
> 祝大家开心 :D

很好。

很好。

很好很好很好。

听好了。

事情就是这样。

有马会不会玩？

旧多会玩。

:::

从他开始玩这个耗时长久的游戏以来已经过去很长的时间了，他深挖土壤，埋入沉默的种子。浇水，耐心等待。他仁慈地对着“佐佐木琲世”微笑，甚至用发着抖的手指对着他招手。他能稍微看见它的芽了，真的，那是发自他肺腑的呼吁，纵然他是无法自控地想要那么做。

旧多给自己套上防护甲，扮演着多重伪装的角色，但是——当他操纵金木成为自己的搭档——当金木用平淡如纸面的表情、光滑如他玻璃镜片般的眼睛抬头看向他的时候——

旧多的心脏小小地，猛然跳了一下。

:::

简直就是耻辱，那么容易就心跳。没有一点扑克脸的潜质。有马手里几乎握住了所有的牌，而他却给当成礼物绑了朵缎带送了出来。

每次在大厅里金木经过他身边的时候有马总会停顿一下。他还毫不迟疑地出席了所有的会议。他和金木不再因为训练而碰面，但是所有金木发过来的信息有马都会在收到后的五分钟内回复，哪怕是深更半夜。（“在吗？”旧多用金木的手机试验过一次，那时金木正睡在他的身边，而他几乎立即就收到了回复：“在，怎么了？”旧多就回复了些“发错了”之类的话，然后删掉所有相关信息，包括有马最后那句“知道了。不要太勉强自己。”）

至于金木这个人，他不过就是只甜美的小瓶，时刻等待着别人来指示他的人生方向。如果那时有马再玩得高明一点，他早可以接过他的毒药；他本可以选择永恒。而照现在的样子看来，旧多手中用了点力，技巧性地一握，金木的唇瓣立时对着他张了开来，湿润得犹如沾了露珠、柔软，又莫名带着显而易见的淡漠。

旧多亲自夹住金木的蓓蕾，兴味盎然。谁会晓得为毛那个人没在一开始就享用掉这朵甜美色气到极致的蔷薇呢。社交焦虑？愧疚感，大概吧？很可能？管它是什么，旧多绝不怀疑有马有自己的理由。

当然，理由的话旧多也有。

“你喜欢这样，长官？”旧多轻声问，金木呼了一口气作为回应，断续的气丝中夹带着细微的呻吟。旧多将坐在办公桌上的他扶高了一些，调整成更好的位置，让自己更深地埋入他体内，金木骤然吸了一口气，身体向前倾倒，额上的汗渍打湿了旧多的领带。

佐佐木琲世的制服帽总是戴得严丝合缝；除非是强压而来的威胁否则他几乎不允许任何人任何东西靠近他。话虽这样说，旧多又轻轻在他体内顶了两下，金木被解开了扣子的衬衫从他一侧的肩上又下滑了几许，牙齿在旧多的锁骨上轻颤，他的手，一只勾着旧多的脖子，空出的另一只扫过桌面，将上面的文件带得凌乱不堪，纸张也被他捏得发皱。他颤栗着身体。括约肌在旧多的肉棒上收缩，摩擦，旧多将金木拉近，一只手玩弄着他的腰。在他身后，则忽然拉高了袖口，露出腕表，他看了眼指针。

还有两分钟。

“嘘……”旧多低喃，手指摩挲着金木的后背安抚他，“嘘嘘嘘……，忍耐一下。忍耐一下。”

对于这句话，金木并没有真正意义上地回答。他的背上迅速浮起敏感的小颗粒；背脊弓了起来。肉壁在旧多的棍棒上急切地抽动，旧多略微有些动摇，硬下心掐了自己一把，吞入大口的空气稳住呼吸。时间还没到。时间还没到。嘘……。

这是他人生中过得最长久的几分钟。勉力将交合着的两人保持在濒临高潮的边缘。他抱紧了金木，心里庆幸上司并不知道自己脑子里所有的血管都即刻想要从他的肉棒里爆裂而出！

他所做的一切都是为了这一刻。像酿制咖啡一样在每天早上操干金木——将他折叠在办公桌上，一边看表一边抚摸他——熟悉他的抽搐，他的信仰，他的弱点——在事先的几天里找借口懈怠工作，让金木忙得筋疲力尽后变得尤为敏感，格外想要——

旧多吸气。还剩一分钟。

三十秒。

二十。

他移开视线，继续在脑子里计算时间。将金木的一条腿举高，尽可能地将他调整成能够接纳最长、最深的射精角度，十五秒的时候，旧多向后踉跄了一步，开始用一秒一次的频率抽插，十二，十一，十，八秒的时候他握住金木的前端，五秒时开始大力地抽送，四，三，二——

办公室的门无声地开了。旧多亲手加的润滑油，再让它轻轻虚掩着，又发了短信哀怨地请求有马过来开会，之后就让金木坐到办公桌上，刻意调整了他的位置，所以金木不会看见那个人走了进来，然后突兀地停下，看完了金木哭喊出声，然后抵达高潮的全过程。敏感的体质让他叫得非常大声；无助又失控的忘情模样令他平日里伪装的假象都破裂了开来，像是囚犯撕开了自己的牢笼。他的上司甚至还热情地不停上下移动自己的臀瓣，不过旧多几乎没怎么去关注他，因为他正在观看有马的脸，那望着纠缠在一起的两人的面部表情几乎要让旧多当场射出来：金木，全身赤裸，汗水淋漓，身体已经坏掉，被抽插两下，顷刻之间又在旧多脉搏悸动的肉棒上露出虚弱无力的媚态。

之后，也不知金木有无注意到他的小穴里还未有任何得以释放的精液填入，他什么话都没有说。雾气蒙住了他一半的镜片。他沿着旧多制造的巧妙小径，拾起自己的衣物，由裤子、领带、内裤组成的小径一路通向如今已经关上了的办公室的门。而旧多，则扮演着自己的角色，转过身也假装在地上捡随便什么狗屎，而实际则正用死亡之握（译注：死亡之握指打高尔夫球时过度用力握住球杆）僵硬地抚慰着他可怜的、还在滴着眼泪的肉棒。

嘘嘘嘘嘘……忍耐一下。忍耐一下。

他几乎想要哭出声来，因为太兴奋了。

要来了。

:::

旧多以为有马必定会亲自过来警告他停手，所以有马并没来找他而是将金木调过去做了自己的助理，让他有点儿不高兴。

很好。很好。

听好了，如果游戏要这样玩，那也行！旧多会。这样的玩法没有偏离旧多想要的方式，真的，因为，什么样的上下级关系会让他的长官工作到深夜，用文件填补着他的寂寞？有马的办公桌用来给他们做爱只会更大更好用，上面还遍布着他的味道，旧多还注意到，金木的小弟弟在那张桌子上面是如何地更易动情，更为硬挺，以及当旧多将有马的衬衫塞进他吟叫着的嘴里时他几乎当场就要射出的模样（呼吸急促，鼻翼打开）

旧多总会承诺他会在事后收拾干净，也一直都有付诸行动，顺便像宾馆服务员在洗涤过的床单上有爱地摆放上巧克力那样在收拾完之后留下一两件礼物。地板上的报纸。光滑桌面上遗留的欢爱痕迹。令人遐想无限的微湿的钢笔。

也许最终是那瓶润滑剂帮他达到了目的。旧多将它放置在左侧的抽屉里。瓶子很大，已经完全空了。就在他放置好它的第二天，就在他们向V汇报完任务执行情况后的走廊尽头，有马停住了脚步。

“别招惹他，”他说，旧多就困惑地皱起眉毛。

“哈——啊？我完全听不懂你在说什么。别招惹谁，贵将先生？你在说什么呢？”

“我不是在开玩笑，”有马答，“别招惹他。他分心了。”

“我的老天。你是在说小琲世正在烦恼自己的工作吗？刚刚你不是才报告说他的进展很顺利吗？”旧多伸手捂住自己喘气的嘴，“你撒谎了，贵将先生？”

有马没有说话。旧多耐心等待，接着耸了下肩绕着自己的脚跟快速旋转一圈，开始。

“好吧，伟大的白色死神大概没有那么忙，但是我呢，我和我珍贵的长官琲世今天还有‘很多’事要做，所以希望你能原谅我的先走一步以及——”

有马的手在三招之内像钳子一样抓紧了他的肩膀。将他转过来，压到了墙上，旧多的心脏跳到了喉咙口。这姿势非推非搡，有马很明显还有其他手段要对付他，还将他像只虫子似的钉在那里。旧多抬眼看他，只觉得汗水从他周身迸发出来。

嘘……

有马重复了一遍，“别招惹他。”

旧多咽了好几下口水，大笑，声音发着抖。很好。很好。

就是这样。

“我想……”旧多再次润了润自己的嘴唇，“我想，你误会一些事了，贵将先生，真是遗憾。例如你可能以为——我——不知怎么的就成了勾引琲世的那个人。”旧多大笑，好像这个想法本身就很荒谬。

“喂……你听着。琲世是我的长官，你知道的吧？令人惊异的黑色死神。和他相比我就是个污点。在这世上我唯一渴望的事情就是把自己的工作做好，那就是说无论我的长官说什么，我都会竭尽全力去做好。”

旧多靠上前，放轻声音对着有马耳语。

“所以，如果他对我说，操我，二福……如果他突然脱了自己的裤子，弯下腰，对着我的老二打开他的小洞……如果他在我嘴里压抑着声音求我让他一次又一次地射出来……不用多费脑筋去想以我的身份得付出什么样特殊的努力。这些都在我的职责范围之内。”

有马无声。旧多微微抽了下鼻子，擦了擦自己的眼角。

“我知道看起来好像不是这样……但是，我亲爱的长官琲世，大多数时候他的表情都很吓人，但是其实内心很孤单，你知道吧？有时候唯一能让他觉得好过点的就是我的大肉棒填满他紧窒小穴的时候。有时候我都不知道我狠狠插他的时候是不是够大够硬到让他满意，不过他接受了我所有的努力。可怜的东西。”

旧多从自己的西服口袋里掏出一幅龙虾图案的手帕晃动着，朝里面呼了口气。“他一定过得很辛苦。有时候——啊，是了，他背负了那么多的责任，所以这就说得通了，但是一天结束之后，他常常无法决定到底是喜欢让我射在他的小洞里，还是更喜欢让我射在他的嘴里那样他就可以全部咽下去然后舔干净每一滴的——”

“够了。”

旧多停住。有马已经不再看他。他的手垂在身体两侧。旧多觉得自己的心脏也收紧了，像是被攥进了有马紧握的拳头里。

两人之间的静默仿佛正在紧绷，像是布匹被绞啊绞啊绞褪了它所有的色彩。它还沿着地面缓缓地拖拽，他再一次感受到了仿佛是他一生中最长的几分钟，长过他花费的好多个月目不转睛地注视着经过他身侧的有马的时间，长过他数也数不清的边回味有马的唇掠过他身体的感觉边崩溃在一方企鹅图案的手帕里的次数。

旧多想用笑声，或干脆乞求，来打破两人间的这种沉默，他强迫自己屏住呼吸。嘘嘘嘘……就在这里了。就在这里了。

如今所有的碎片都已归位。有马看向他的目光里带着考量而晦暗不明，权衡着变数而意义不清，现在剩下的事已不能够只由旧多一人说了算，还需要有马自己的决定。就算他现在还不太清楚，应该也很快就能弄明白事情的前因后果，真正的问题。绝非单纯只是他的宝贝琲世的情欲，更不单纯是旧多的情欲以及他显然有些多过头的空闲时间。

就算他完美地计划了一切，却仍存在一次失败的风险。考虑到导演了这一切的人正是旧多，这风险的概率很可能会大大地提高。

然而。

有马并没有转身离去，而是走向前来。没有冷漠无情地将他当作蠕虫一样捏碎，而是温柔地压住了他。旧多可以感觉到他坚实的肌肉以及有马白色外套下肌肉之外坚硬的某物，当有马终于终于终于终于终于吻住了他，他的愉悦从他放肆的裂嘴一笑中满溢了出来。

将军！赢了！

:::

有马的公寓里，门还没有关好，旧多就开始手忙脚乱地将自己从衣服里剥出来，带着几分神经质般的不顾一切，直到有马握着他的臀瓣将他用力推到墙上，他才安分下来。冰凉的墙面摩擦着旧多的乳头，他颤栗着身体，有马的手一边在他周身游走，一边开始宽衣解带。他的巨物，还一直硬挺着，向上顶住了旧多的入口，在他的四角裤上上下滑动，划得旧多直想直接在那件傻X的内裤上撕开一个洞来，免得他还要经受那种花费好几秒钟的时间连踢带踹地将自己从它里面挣出来的巨大无比的痛苦。

啊，啊，好爽啊。

他等了又等等了又等等了又等等了又等已经再也等不住了。这份心情让他受尽了折磨，但是，他转过头去用自己的牙咬住有马的下唇，又将手边所有能够到的衣物都撕了个遍。白色的风衣变成一团飞到了门上——还有一件大号衬衫——以及他的长裤。有马好硬，有没有比以前更硬旧多不知道，他也不知道自己的勃起有没有因为想到金木对它的乞求而完全疲软下来，以及，旧多羞涩地，伸手去抚摸有马的前胸，所过之处皮肤皆是完美的光滑，除了他卵石纹般的双乳。

“我一直在等，”旧多轻声说，“你也在等，对吗？我知道你有多想要。我可以给你，我什么都可以给你，”最后一句话的时候，有马的身体一紧，随即岩浆就涌了出来。两人再度吻住，意乱情迷，跌跌撞撞地进到卧室，那里依然散发着一如它很久很久以前一样的味道。有马将旧多粗鲁地推到床上，旧多支起身体，摆好双手和膝盖的姿势，翘起后臀，有马也正脱好了衣服，跪到了他身后，床被他的重量压得一沉。

不需要再说“嘘……”了。旧多发出一声乞求的催促，有马没有回应，但他取出了一瓶大号的润滑剂，正是旧多熟悉至极的那个牌子，不过这一瓶还是全新的。旧多的心亮了起来。

“你买那个是给——”我的吗，他本想这么说，却被自己脱口而出的呻吟打断了下文，有马湿滑的手指在他的入口处均匀地涂抹着润滑剂，之后，没有太多的前戏，直接滑了进去。他的指节探进深处，接着弯曲手指，朝不同的角度开拓，慢条斯理地扩张着着旧多的肉壁，旧多愉悦地呻吟、紧绷、颤抖。不到一分钟，旧多已经有足够的柔软度接纳两根手指的抽插，他忘情地前后转动身体，一边还尽自己最大的努力唠唠叨叨地向有马表达心意。

“哈啊，啊啊啊，你的……好大大大……我等了好久……我……差不多每天都有练习，你知道吗，我找了最大号的假阳具我……对就是那里里里。”第三根手指。有马压进深处，旧多收紧了括约肌，有马节奏稳定的抽插带来的摩擦感，将他带向高潮，他的双腿和要说的话都化成了柔软的果冻。

“快要……快要……射了，”旧多继续说话，“但是这样不够。我心里想的都是……你的……体温……还有身材……别人是好，但是你……”——有马将手抽了回来，旧多转过头——“我……我觉得我……”

抽回来的手压住了旧多的嘴。要说的话被完全阻塞住了，有马的另一只手扶正自己的硕大挺进了旧多等待多时的洞口。随着身体一寸一寸被填满而下意识发出的叫声都被堵死在有马的手掌心里。好大，好大，好大好热好大，就和它以前一样，就和记忆里的每一次一样，好好好好——

旧多的鼻翼张开了，企图补充因为持续发出毫不起效的乞求而耗掉的空气。

干我，旧多想这样告诉他。用力点！拜托了！

但是有马并没有开始激烈的抽插，而是用手臂环住了旧多的腰。他往后坐下，将旧多一并带到他的大腿上，自身的重量将有马更深地推进他体内，旧多的呼吸变得困难起来。他扭动身体，有些茫然，嘴里仍旧发着含糊不清的声音，有马的手移向下，用手心包住了旧多的分身。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯呼，”旧多呻吟。始终牢牢捂着他嘴巴的那只手使了点力，带动他的背脊贴到有马胸前，接着又抬高他的脸，令他除了天花板之外什么都看不见。

有马轻柔地抚摸他，动作很慢。宽厚的手掌沿着旧多的长度上下移动，旧多发出细微的声音，在有马的欲望上轻颤。被填满的快感、与和有马的温柔手心做爱的快感一样迅速变得势不可挡，所以，当有马开始收紧握着他分身的手心，同时加快了抽插速度之时，旧多觉得即将抵达的高潮远比自己以为的要快得多。他的指甲深深陷进有马的大腿，支撑着自己的身体——他剧烈地喘息着——无助地猛烈颠簸他的臀瓣，就着有马的柱身自己动了起来，高潮来临了。他的视线依旧对着天花板，眼前绽放出无数色彩；他无法看见自己，但是感觉得到飞溅在小腹上的自己精液的温度。

之后……有马他……还没有停手的意思。

旧多不安地扭动身体。用手摩挲有马的双腿，想给他传递信号，“我好了，我射了，”一开始，莫名地，旧多是真的以为可能有马只是没有听到他这句话，接着他就感觉到有马的嘴唇贴近了他的耳朵，落下一吻，而后是一句低语。

“我想让你再射一次。”他覆住旧多嘴唇的手略微抬高了一些，松开一根手指；空气涌了进来，旧多沾着唾液的唇边和下巴一片冰凉。他贪心地吸着空气。

“你刚才说什么都可以给我，是么？”有马问，旧多喘着气，“是。”

“那么，”有马说，“全部都给我吧。你身体里的每一滴液体我都要。”

旧多的小腹一热。操，太撩了。但他还未来得及说话，有马又把他的嘴捂住了。

股间节奏稳定的抽插一刻不停。旧多的小弟弟筋疲力尽地软了下来，再次静静躺在有马的手掌心里。有马保持着速度，这次的时间稍微久了点，不过有马略微调整了一下姿势，在服务旧多的过程中夹带了几次放轻了力道的抽动，旧多呜呜咽咽，又高潮了一次，双脚在地上踢蹬。有马放开他的小弟弟，但是又鼓励似地去摩挲他的两个小球；之后，没等旧多颤抖着平息下来，有马又恢复成稳定的、持续的、速度不变的抽插。

再一次射出来的时候，旧多的声音已近乎嘶哑而难听，无力地滴落出少量精液，勉强打湿了有马的半根手指。作为回应，有马握着旧多柔软性器的手恰到好处地适时一紧，同时喉间低低地呻吟了一句，旧多就莫名其妙地，又硬了起来。只有死神才能召唤出这样的奇迹。

旧多的眼睛上翻，而后闭上，舌尖品尝着沾在有马手心里的他自己汗水的咸味。无法相信自己竟然会一次又一次地射出来，身体里的东西都已被有马一点不剩地拿走了，但是随后，他身体深处的一些神经细胞，又彼此摩擦着，燃起小小的余焰。有马的性器在他体内充满力量地膨胀，那就是它要带走的全部——快感顺着他的脊椎向上飞窜——小小的余焰摇曳着燃烧着，绚烂得像烟花一样，旧多无法呼吸，身体不再生产种子，而是不停地痉挛、痉挛、痉挛；这之后，有马才终于射了出来，他的牙齿蹭过旧多的颈项，粗重的呼吸弄乱了旧多黑色的发丝。

之后，有马的手落了下来，从身体中间环住旧多，旧多瘫软在他怀里，困难却开心地呼吸着空气。沾着汗水的微湿的发丝，从他低垂着的脸颊上轻轻滑落。他觉得晕眩，带着愉悦，带着身体被这样彻彻底底使用过的心满意足。

之前从未有过这样的感觉，从没有哪次将欲望抽走之后会在空无一物的身体里还留下周身哼唱的快乐轻响。他试着在脑海里唤出金木的模样，然而即使是金木的娴熟舌技和迫切吞咽也无法打动旧多分毫。

现在他想要的还剩最后一件事。最后一件总是打断他美梦的事。

“亲我，”旧多轻声说，有马没有说话，旧多又转身用胳膊肘碰他，“喂。亲我。”

他惊讶的发现，有马的眼镜不见了——在旧多没有注意到的什么时候，被拿掉了。没有了眼镜，有马的注视看起来格外真实，像冰块一样明亮而清澈。他右边的眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着旧多。

“有马，”旧多轻声说，就这样吧。有马闭上双眼。他柔软的嘴唇刷过旧多的，轻吻一下，又一下，带着极其温柔的压迫感，令旧多透不过气来。

他情不自禁地微微睁开眼，去看。期待已久的这场游戏的奖品，甜得发腻。有马的睫毛很长，闪着银白的光泽；他的脸上稍微有些红潮，如果这张脸在此时随意做出什么表情，都足够旧多再硬一次的。

至于有马，他一下又一下，带着浓烈的情感，继续亲吻旧多。耳朵，后颈，两边的肩膀以及它们突出的肩胛骨，还有，一对羞涩地挡在他唇前的指尖。自始至终，他的眼睛都未曾睁开。

-END-


End file.
